Newer Generation
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: It was the impossible meeting that should have never happened. 11th Doctor/OC One-Shot


**I have no idea where this came from...but a one-shot  
>Maybe more! HAHA<br>i DO noT own Dr. Who! **

**Peace and Love.  
><strong>**!Hattress!**

* * *

><p>He was alone once more. The Doctor was back to his game and alone, but this time he couldn't help it. Amy wanted to go back home at least for a little while and Rory obviously went along with her. The Doctor took a deep breath and shook his head from any thoughts. It was quiet in the Tardis for once and he didn't like it one bit. So many companions, so many people going in and out of his life, and every time he felt as if it was getting more lonely with every person.<p>

A loud bang shattered himself from his thoughts as the Tardis went black. A jolt rushed through the Doctor's back as he didn't know what to do. There was something wrong though, and it was like a ball forming in the pit of his stomach.

"What is going on?" he muttered to himself, and ran a hand through his hair.

The ball in the middle of his stomach was getting worse, and he felt his body go numb. Outside the Tardis door something was giving him the worst feeling ever. A loud scream caught his attention and he couldn't stand it much longer. The Doctor bolted out of the Tardis and found himself inside a huge bedroom. His green eyes scanned the area and fell on a teenager curled up in a ball, and peeking over her blue blanket. He tilted her head as he saw the blanket a deep blue with the words POLICE BOX on the front. The Doctor was staring at a blanket version of his beloved time machine.

The girl stared him down with wide dark hazel eyes and dark blond hair. There was something about the girl's long face and slightly thin lips. It surprised him that when the girl smiled, her mouth grew wide. It was a smile he knew before.

Before either of them could open their mouths two more people came running into the room and the three adults stared at each other in the room. The Doctor wanted to open his mouth, but both of his hearts were beating so fast they were drowning out any other sound in the room. The only word muddling around in his brain was _HOW?_

"Doctor…is that you?" The woman in the room asked.

Her eyes were duller than they were before, and her skin was sagging just a bit with worry lines that creased on her face. Her body looked just about the same, and her hair was still a beautiful shade of blond. She looked amazing, but Rose Tyler always looked amazing to him no matter what age she was.

The man next to her had to be him. His hair was streaked with small strands of gray, but it looked as if his body never changed. His own face was creased with lines, and it made the Doctor tilt his head in amusement. He wondered what any of his forms would look like if they were human. This was just too interesting.

"You changed your face ya?" Rose stepped closer to him, her hand raised to touch his face. She gave a slight chuckle as she grabbed his hair, "You're still not ginger." She muttered.

"Wait, hold on how am I even here. I can't go to this reality ever again. I don't understand." He stammered.

Rose sighed as she moved over to the teenager's bed and sat at the end. The girl's eyes never left the Doctor's face.

"I don't know, but if you are here it must mean something has gone really wrong." The human Doctor spoke,

"It must be…" The Doctor trailed off, his eyes locking with the teenager's.

"Aubrey, it's not nice to stare. You act as if you don't know who that is." Rose nudged the girl, "I'm sorry Doctor, she never meant to actually meet you is all."

The Doctor continued to stare at the girl, then at the human version of himself, and gave him a nod of the head to her. The Human Doctor nodded and gave him a smirk going over to Rose and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"So you had a child?" he gulped. The word left an odd taste in his mouth as he looked at the girl.

She gave him a half smile that was all her mother, and it made his hearts actually hurt. Aubrey got up from her bed and wrapped the Tardis blanket around her shoulders. She was tall like her father and looked to be around the same age when he picked up Rose. Her legs poked out from under the blanket. Everything in this reality looked the same, but what year could it have possibly been.

Aubrey finally found the courage and walked up to him, placing a hand on his face. He was there, and he was real. Of coarse she knew he was real, cause if he was not she would not exist. Technically the Doctor was her father.

"What's your name?" he whispered.

"Aubrey." She answered.

"How old are you?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" she playfully asked,

"Aubrey, be nice!" Rose warned, and her daughter just shook her head.

"I am being nice." She smiled at her mother then turned to the Doctor, "I am twenty."

Aubrey bit her lip and tilted her head to the Doctor. Her father gave her a warning stare along with the same tone of voice as her mother. In her eyes The Doctor was this story. This amazing story told by her parents.

"You both are crazy. I am being very nice to the nice looking Doctor." She chuckled.

Rose got up and stood next to her daughter, and the Doctor held in his breath when he was seeing two Roses in front of him. His human self scoffed and gave him a smile,

"They're identical ya think?" he said.

The Doctor gave out an airy laugh and placed his hands on either side of Rose's face and couldn't help the smile that formed. The human Doctor gave out a cough, and The Doctor moved over to Aubrey,

"You are a copy of your mother." He muttered and his green eyes couldn't keep still.

Rose chuckled next to him and finally moved over to her husband. He placed an arm around her back and looked at their daughter. The Doctor just couldn't believe it. First he came back to this reality, which should have never happened. Second he sees Rose again, and that was something he had dreamed up for a long time. Now that she was in front of him, her daughter's eyes were the ones he was looking into.

"You always this touchy?" she asked.

Aubrey should have been snappy, should have moved away from him, but she stood there in fascination. She smiled and placed her own hands on his face again,

"I guess you can say that. This is just pure amazing. Amazing and absolutely impossible." He smiled. Now if only Amy were here to see this. She would think he had gone mad or something.

"Doctor, I am very happy to see you, but now that you are here and as you said before there must be something very wrong." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

Aubrey went back on the bed and bit her bottom lip. She had inkling on what could have happened. The Doctor sensed something from the girl and glanced in her direction and tilted his head,

"What do you know that we don't Aubrey?" He asked,

"No, nothing it's not important." She stammered.

Rose looked at her daughter then back at her husband. Her heart started to race, and she hoped to God it was nothing very big, but she knew the look on her daughter's face.

"Aubrey." Her father spoke, and she stole a glance at him. Aubrey was a complete daddy's girl; she knew she couldn't keep it much longer.

"It's over here…" she muttered and got up to walk over to what looked like a curtain. Once she pulled the curtain away it showed a walk in closet filled with just shoes, but it wasn't the shoes that caught his attention. In the back of the closet there was a glowing crack in the back of the wall.

The Doctor gasped and realized how he got here. That crack was what let him travel here, which meant it could possible take this reality into the silence. Rose, his human self, and even Aubrey wouldn't even exist. The Doctor turned on his heel and gave everyone a slight grin,

"Nothing to be too worried about I can get that in a fix in no time." he stated, but Rose knew the Doctor even if he was in this new form. She could tell he was worried, but didn't want to say anything in front of Aubrey.

"Aubrey why don't you go out to the café and get us some tea. The Doctor may be thirsty." Rose looked over at her daughter.

Aubrey cocked a brow at her mother and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned her stare to the Doctor who bit his lip, then to her father who nodded his head.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice really. I'm just getting 4 things of tea. " She stated.

The Doctor watched as Aubrey got up, pulled on some jeans, and walked out of the room. A few minutes later heard the door close. Rose closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her lips. The Human Doctor rubbed his hands over the back of his head.

"You have no idea what to do Doctor, do you?" Rose asked.

The Doctor gave her a curious look and then pulled on a small smile. She still knew him after all this time.

"It's not that I have no idea what is going on, I just have absolutely no idea what is going on and how I am going to fix it is all." He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh well this is always comforting." The Human Doctor muttered.

"Shush, you know he will have something in mind, I mean you are him." She grabbed onto his arm and looked up into his eyes.

For some strange reason The Doctor felt a pang in his heart, but shook his head from the feeling and thoughts. He had other matters to attend to more than what he was feeling, but the thought of loosing Rose for the final time really hit him square in the chest,

"I will have a plan as soon as I can get out of here, but I mean it is so nice to see you guys again." He wanted to get rid of the fact that something bad was happening, but danger was sitting there right in front of his face. It was making him crazy.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Doctor, you should know this." Rose stated again,

"So what is this crack?" The Human Doctor knew what he was trying to distract her.

"I don't know what it is about, but after the fish aliens in Venice, they are calling it the silence, which could also mean that everything is slowly unwinding." He said.

"So basically everyone is going to die?" Aubrey voice made them all jump. Each person in the room turned to the door, not hearing the young girl come in. Aubrey leaned against the door with the tray of teas in her hands. She gave all the adults in the room a playful stare. The Doctor still couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Aubrey you are sometimes just a ray of sunshine aren't you." Rose scolded her daughter.

The girl chuckled and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the Doctor and tilted her head, and put the cardboard tray down on her bed. The Doctor froze in his place as her body came closer, and her head giving him a curious tilt,

"He is the Doctor, he can fix anything!" she chuckled, "You always know what to do no matter what." The smile was plastered on her face, and the Doctor couldn't help but to give her the smile right back.

He was amazed that this girl who he only met an hour ago was putting her faith in him on saving her whole universe, but this was Rose's daughter. The 11th Doctor placed his hands on each side of her face and hit his head on top of hers. A smile was plastered on both of their faces, as Aubrey placed her hands on his wrists.

Rose wanted to say something, but her husband held her tighter by the shoulders. The Human Doctor knew since she was the daughter of Rose and himself. The bond between the Doctor and Aubrey was bound to happen if they ever met.

"A part of us knew this was going to happen." Rose muttered to her husband, who gave her a nod back.

"Yeah, but we also knew that it wouldn't happen." He whispered in her ear. To this day Rose still felt tingles down her spine. He was the man she fell in love with all those years ago. The older pair looked at their daughter lost in the magic of the Doctor as they stood staring at each other.

_"It could never happen." _ Rose thought and closed her eyes feeling the comfort of her husband.

The Doctor didn't want to let go of Aubrey for the simple fact that this part of Rose was now in front of him.

"Come with me Aubrey. I can take you anywhere you want and show you the world beside this one." The Doctor let go of her and started to walk around the small room in frenzy.

Both Rose and the Human Doctor held their breath as they watched their daughter's eyes light up. Aubrey looked at her parents and bit her lip. This could be the chance of a lifetime for her,

"You could help me save the universe." He stated, and held his hand out to her, "I'm sure Amy wouldn't mind having another woman on the Tardis, and Rory is good for some laughs. It would be a good time." he smiled,

Aubrey smiled and looked back at her parents once more. Both of them gave her a hesitant smile and held onto each other close. She knew what it meant. If she went with the Doctor there could be a great chance she could never see her family again. She shook her head of the thoughts, she couldn't think like that. What were a few trips around space going to do for her? What harm could it be? Aubrey looked at the Doctor and grabbed his hand with enthusiasm.

"Excellent." The Doctor smiled, "Human me it was very nice to see you again." He turned to the couple and nodded his head to him,

"As always." He smirked.

"Rose…" he stopped to look at her once more, and grabbed her into a huge hug, "I will take good care of her. She is you after all." He muttered into her ear. When he pulled back he saw tears in her eyes.

"You better keep her safe, and you better bring her back." Rose squeaked.

The Doctor could see the anger she held for him taking her daughter away, but Rose herself knew what it was like to run off with the Doctor. She never thought that her daughter would have the chance to.

"I will do my best." He grabbed her into another hug and she melted against him. It wasn't a Doctor she was used to, but she knew who it was. No matter what body he was in, it was still her Doctor.

"Are you ready Aubrey? I should be getting back to our other companions now, and we have some things we have to fix." He held out his hand once more, and Aubrey took it without hesitation.

Aubrey let go of him for a second as the Doctor ran into the Tardis. She ran to her parents and kissed them both.

"I love you both, remember that." She smiled.

Rose nodded and kissed her daughter on the head, followed by her father. Aubrey grabbed her Tardis Blanket and ran to the time machine's door. The girl peeked her head out to steal a glance at her parents once more and gave them a small wave.

The Tardis started it's journey, and the Tyler-Smiths went out of view. When she closed the door a small tear went down her face, but she knew she couldn't think like that. Quickly she wiped it from her face and turned herself over to look at the Doctor,

"How about a place first before we get the others?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Anywhere?" she asked

"Yes."

"Take me to my mothers reality." She smiled.

The Doctor gave her a slight nod and a smile.

"If Miss. Tyler wishes it shall be done."

"Tyler-Smith actually." Aubrey cocked a brow and held out her hand to him, "I'm the newer generation." She chuckled.

The Doctor nodded his head and repeated the name once more. It didn't matter, he had something he thought he lost. His eyes looked over at the Tardis blanket she wrapped herself in and watched as she bit her lip just like her mother.

"Okay Miss. Tyler-Smith lets go and see if we can see your mother!" he chuckled and pressed the buttons and spun the wheel that made the Tardis spin.


End file.
